Curiosity doesn't always kill the cat
by Drucilla Havok
Summary: Nel is knocked unconcious while Ichigo is trying to save Orihime and has a nightmare, well sort of, about the day she lost her "innocence" to Grimmjow. It's not perverted. Rated T for cursing and inuendos. Read and Review or I'll sick Nel on you. Spleeee!


A/N: Spleee! I have time to write a one-shot and while talking to my friend Gibbs - not the NCIS character, I just nicknamed him that because he joined the Marines – I came up with a question that's been nagging at me since he left for work. You see, we were talking about flaws he's found in animes and he had a few complaints about Bleach, like some things not being explained well and then I came up with an awesome question to explore for humor- what happens when you poke a finger through an arrancar's hole? I credit Drake WingRite, AKA Gibbs and Shorty-kun, for the idea popping in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, otherwise Grimmjow would not exist and Nell would be the main character. *Fan-girls over Neliel Tu Odershvank for half an hour*

* * *

I awoke in Los Noches feeling disoriented and bored. I dreaded the sight of Aizen and the other arrancar. I covered as much of my boobs as I could with my white uniform and slipped out of my room. I was trying to avoid Nnoitra, I didn't feel like being challenged this awful morning.

I got down to the sorry excuse for a dinning hall when I ran into Grimmjow. He hated me; he hated everyone so I never took it personally. The walls were barren, as usual and the floor was cold as ice and harder than Grimmjow's skull. My ass was hurting and so was my head because it had hit the other Espada's.

Grimmjow looked pissed as he got up off the floor. "Neliel…" He started but trailed off. I think he was so angry he couldn't think straight, which didn't change much since I viewed him as one of my stupidest comrades. "Watch where you're fucking stepping!" He screeched.

It may have been my boredom, maybe my lack of sleep or I had a death wish but I started to laugh insanely as I eyed the hole in his stomach. I got up off my butt and sat on my heels. Being at eye level with his hole, I stared for a few seconds.

Grimmjow sounded pissed at me when he sighed deeply, signaling he lost his patience- if he ever had any that is. "What's so amusing about my stomach that you must make such happy, annoying noises?" He growled at me.

"Your hole…" I answered absent-mindedly. I then lifted a hand and went for the arrancar's stomach.

He grabbed my hand before it reached its destination. "Just what do you think you're doing? Did I tell you that you could grab me _there_?" He scolded, apparently misinterpreting my actions.

I stopped laughing like I needed to be put into an asylum and said, "Nothing, and I wasn't reaching for what doesn't _exist_ even though you _claim_ **it** does." I jokingly questioned his gender. Just because he looked like a guy didn't mean shit in my mind.

"Then what were you doing?" Grimmjow pressed on, lowering himself to my eye-level.

"Trying to do this…" I smirked as my other hand was sent through the Sixth Espada's hole. "Haha Grimmy, my hand goes through you!" I teased.

He bared his teeth at me and hissed like a cat. So that was what gave Gin the idea of nicknaming him 'Kitty', I had previously thought it was to be an ass – which when it came to Gin it could never be too far off.

I started to feel the outside of it and he started purring for some reason. I traced it in a clockwise motion and had been for a while when I noticed he was blushing. I looked down and it looked like something was in his pants. I felt uncomfortable suddenly as I recognized the tenting and that I was responsible for it. I tried to stop, but Grimmjow growled like a cat until I started again. I was trapped.

A while later, Yammi came in and saw what I was doing. "Fingering Kitty?" He chuckled. If I weren't a pacifist, I would have got up and attacked.

My face turned redder than the red line across it in embarrassment. It was humiliating but it could have been worse, I could be playing with Nnoitra's hole and we hate each other.

"Leave Nell alone, curiosity shouldn't always kill the cat." Grimmjow said in a soft, calm voice.

I was shocked by his response, but then Ulquiora came in and ordered, "You two, get off the floor, Aizen is holding a meeting." And swept out of the room. We did as he said, even though he was only Grimmjow's superior and not mine. We followed him to another boring meeting.

~*~

I felt shaking and heard an unfamiliar voice shouting, "Nell, are you ok?!" Repeatedly.

I stirred where I was and opened my eyes, my head was in an orange-haired guy's lap and then it hit me, that's Ichigo. "Yah, I'm fine." I said as I remembered the blast that led to me going unconscious and having a nightmare about the day I lost my innocence- well, sort of, I guess.


End file.
